What Love Does To You
by Linkin-Park-Candace
Summary: This is a series dedicated to the animemanga pairings found all around. Some OC's are found within.
1. Chapter 1

What is this about?

What Love Does To You is about a bunch of anime/manga series put together.

These are really just romance stories but they're not the mushy easy to fall for sort

of stories. A couple stories may be like that, but not all. There is going to be MaR,

Inuyasha, Card Captor Sakura, Naruto, and all other kinds.

Do you take requests?

Yes. I take requests. If you like these and want to see something specific, just tell me through an email will be paired in these stories?

Original Characters (maybe another person's OC or mine) may be paired with a

Character true to the series or two Characters true to the series will be paired

together.

Ex. A Naruto Story, NarutoxSakura

But no two OC's will be paired in these stories. Maybe in another series similar to

this series. But this particular series is going for a more anime/manga look.

Well, that's about all you need to know about this series! I hope you like these stories and feel free to leave whatever comments you want on this!

-Linkin-Park-Candace


	2. The Perfect Moment

The War Games had subsided and now the remaining Chess Pieces are

living in peace with the rest of MaR Heaven. Lestava Castle returned to it's

original state within the ground. Though they weren't needed, people from Ginta's

world ended up in MaR Heaven. Some of the Chess Pieces have even met with

these people. One such pairing would be Rolan. He'd met a girl by the name of

Nicole as he walked away from one of his dearest friend's grave.

She had literally fallen from the sky after someone far away had accidently

used a Dimension Arm, which had taken her unwillingly to MaR Heaven. She had

no knowledge of this world and nothing to protect herself with, but Rolan being

the softie for cute girls let her tag along with him. After just looking at her, Rolan

immediately felt sparks, though he ignored those feelings to avoid awkward

situations.

Days went by as they spent their time as 'just friends' hanging out with

each other, each hiding their feelings. After traveling all over MaR Heaven, they

ended up staying in Lestava Castle the most. That is where they are currently. At

the moment, Nicole is resting by a waterfall nearby Lestava as Rolan stood in a

river trying to catch fish with his hands.

It was hot and humid out and it wasn't very long before Rolan became

exhausted. He took up the two fish that he had caught and started back towards

where Nicole rested. Hoping for a gust of wind to come and cool him off, Rolan

ran part of the way back to Nicole but the humid air just made him more hot and

sweaty. As he caught his breath, he slowly rose his head up. Immediately his eyes

caught glimpse of Nicole standing knee deep in the middle of the waterfall, letting

the cool water pour onto her.

Rolan couldn't help but stare. Ever since they'd met, Nicole had always

tried to keep herself concealed. She was very self-conscious about herself.

"Did-did you get hot, Nicole?" Rolan said as he approached with a silly grin

on his face. Nicole jumped back. She hadn't noticed him coming up the path.

"Ah!" Nicole blushed and tried to cover up her body, though she was fully

clothed. "Uh...um, uh I..."Nicole stuttered.

"Ah!" Rolan opened his eyes wide and turned around. "I-I didn't scare you

did I?!" He quickly threw a towel behind him and luckily it landed right before the

water's edge. "Sorry!! I won't look!!" Nicole snatched the towel up and covered

herself with it.

"I-I'm covered now!" Nicole said blushing and laughing at the same. "Is

that all the you could catch?" Rolan turned around.

"Hmm?" He looked down at the fish in his hands. "Y-yeah...they must've

been afraid of me!" Rolan turned his head to avoid making eye-contact with

Nicole. He still blushed. "Guess I'll go get fire wood!" Rolan ran off to some trees

beside the waterfall. Idiot!, he thought in his head, Staring right at her, real

smooth.

As Rolan collected branches for firewood, Nicole dried herself off with the

towel and began taking the scales off the fish. By the time she had picked all the

scales off, Rolan was already getting the fire started. It didn't take too long for the

fish to finished cooking. Each ate a fish and both had great appetites. Only smaller

scales that Nicole couldn't pick off and bones remained. And by the time each had

finished, it was too dark to walk back to Lestava. They were both going to spend

the night outside.

Both sat in complete silence for a few hours. The dwindling fire was all that

they had for light. Except for the stars that is. After awhile, both laid next to each

other looking at the skies. Now that they were finally alone, Rolan had so many

questions he wanted to ask Nicole.

"Nikki-chan..." Rolan began. Nicole looked over. Nikki-chan was a

nickname he had her a few days after they met.

"Hmm?" Nicole looked into his eyes. She knew Rolan was talking to her but

she couldn't look away from his bright pink eyes.

"...What do you like about me?" Rolan asked, now looking over to her.

"Hmm?" Nicole looked over into his bright but slender eyes. "Uh...well I

like..uh..." Nicole was at a loss of words. "I-I uh..." Rolan inched closer to her. As

he did so, Nicole blushed more brightly.

"Ssh..." Rolan's eyes were half-closed. He looked ready to lean in for a 'just

friends' kiss. "Do you know what I like about you,...Nikki-chan..?"

Nicole just laid there. Facing the boy she had always hoped to be with since

she was small. "..what..?" That was all she managed to get out of herself. Rolan

moved even closer. Their lips just a few inches away from each other.

"I like...your lips..." Once saying so, Rolan moved in as close as he could

and caught Nicole in a passionate lip-lock. Everything that day seemed to fall into

place to make this moment perfect.


End file.
